


Eyes Eyes Eyes

by oldbandaids



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbandaids/pseuds/oldbandaids
Summary: Mina needs help opening a jar so she walks next door to ask her neighbor for help.





	Eyes Eyes Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to suck, so I'm sorry for wasting your time. Buttttt I really felt like writing tonight. So enjoy!!!!

Mina isn't really sure how she ended up here. 

To be completely honest, this would have never happened if Sana hadn't come over and complained about the amount of instant ramen wrappers that were laying throughout her apartment. But of course, she didn't hear the end of it until she agreed to go grocery shopping for actual food. Mina knew once she started college that her diet would eventually go to shit, but she thought she'd indulge in the life of a typical college student for as long as she could.

And according to Sana, she wouldn't be doing it for long. 

But here she is. Standing outside of her neighbor's apartment like a creep holding a jar of pasta sauce, waiting for the courage to knock on the door. 

She stands there for a bit longer thinking about how if she maybe hadn't played Minecraft constantly on her days off, and went grocery shopping like a normal adult she could have avoided all of this. Or maybe if she hadn't picked pasta out of every meal in the world to make, she could have avoided this too. But no, Mina had to choose to play video games instead of doing the responsible things she signed up for, when she decided to move out of the apartment she shared with her Japanese friends. And she had to choose to make pasta, since she was too lazy to try to make anything too complicated. 

What makes the situation even worse is that Mina has never met her neighbor, or any of them for that matter. She can't help but hope that this mystery person is willing to help her. 

So with all of this in mind, Mina slowly raises her hand to knock on the door. 

It only takes a moment for her to hear rustling from inside the apartment, but not too long after she hears the muffled clicks of the door unlocking. 

"Hello?" 

Mina's shocked to say the least. She was almost sure that her neighbor was a young male who was also attending her college, but as the current events unfold she finds that she was extremely wrong. There's a girl standing in front of her, maybe a year or two younger than her, but significantly shorter. Mina can't help but stare as she attempts to find out more about this girl. Her short black hair is messily done, almost as if she just woke up from a nap, and she's drowning in a large light grey sweater that's loosely hanging off one of her shoulders showing off a small tattoo of a pair of tomatoes. As Mina's eyes slowly drag down the other girl's body she barely notices the fact that the sweater is completely covering the girl's shorts. Before she can even entertain herself with the thought of the younger girl wearing no shorts at all, she hears a loud cough. One that was definitely meant to break the trance that she was currently in.

"Is there something I can help you with," the shorter girl asks. Mina wonders if it's too late to runaway and just give up on the jar of pasta sauce, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never got this girl's name so she pushes through. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't open this jar and my friend threw out the rest of my instant ramen. And I really don't want to go back out unless it's for school so can you help me open this jar?" Mina doesn't notice she was rambling until she looks into the mystery girl's eyes and sees them slightly widen. 

Surprisingly the girl agrees with a simple nod, and reaches out as if silently asking Mina to hand her the jar. Mina feels the warmth of the other girl's fingers against hers, and tries to fight the blush that's making its way up to her cheeks. Mina attempts to think of something to ask the girl, since the silence is slowly killing her. But as she starts to reach up to scratch the back of her neck, as the nervousness continues to take over her, the quiet hallway is soon filled with the sound of a clear pop. 

She stares at the open jar being held in front of her, wondering how within seconds the smaller girl was able to open it. But she also realizes she doesn't have time to think about a way to ask for the girl's name. 

"Thank you," she pauses as she reaches for the open jar, hoping the girl will instinctively tell Mina her name. However, she's greeted by a small smile accompanied by the cutest set of dimples on each side of the girl's cheeks. 

The girl starts to turn around to go back into her apartment when she hears a quiet voice behind her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said, would you like to have dinner with me?" 

Mina knew it was a long shot. She barely knew this girl. What if this mystery girl was a murderer? Or worse a vegetarian. 

Although Mina is consumed by her thoughts, she doesn't miss the way the girl's eyes seem almost twice as big from what they were before, and the slight blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"You don't even know my name."

The girl was right. Why would she eat dinner with her when they knew absolutely nothing about one another. But Mina had to try.

"I'd love to learn it." 

Mina knew it had to be the greasiest thing she's ever said, and if she could she'd take it back. But that's not exactly how the world works, so she simply just waits for the girl's answer.

"I mean... I have no reason to say no." 

Mina can't believe what she's just heard. It can't be real can it? She looks into the girl's eyes waiting for her to change her mind but it never comes. Mina almost gets down on her knees to thank whatever god that is on her side tonight, but decides she should save that for after dinner. She steps aside as she makes space for the girl to walk beside her as she leads them to her apartment next door. That's when she hears the girl speak once more. 

"Just so you know." The girl pauses as Mina turns to look at her. 

"My name is Chaeyoung."

Mina smiles brightly as she looks at Chaeyoung. Now knowing her name, she can't help but feel excitement as she imagines learning even more about the girl. 

Maybe Sana forcing her to go grocery shopping wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
